You are my sunshine
by fangrai-infatuation
Summary: Lightning is just having a really bad day and she wakes up from a pretty bad nightmare so fang comforts her. idk i'm bad at summaries. One-shot


**A/N: Just a little drabble for Fangrai February. I have this idea in my head last night and I forgot it all day and for the life of me i just couldn't remember what the plot was but then around midnight tonight, i remembered it and I wrote it before I could forget again. x33 so enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the pinkette entered the room, Fang could tell Lightning wasn't in the mood for much. She had that look on her face. One that told Fang she didn't want to be talked to much less messed with.

Lightning threw her gunblade onto the ground as she hurried off into the bathroom. Fang frowned. She didn't even get a high. Even on Lightning's worst day, she would have still acknowledged the huntress. Something must've really been wrong. Fang rose from her comfortable chair and made her way towards the bathroom. Knocking gently, she pressed her forehead to the door. "Love?" she called to her girlfriend softly. "Is everything okay?"

She knew the answer would be no. The Puslian could almost feel the anger emanating from beneath the door. Suddenly, said door was thrown open. It hit the wall roughly and Lightning emerged from within. "Just fine," she said sarcastically. "Everything is great! Because losing your job and being laughed out of the office is the best day anyone could ever have!" Her voice was louder than normal. It was more of a yell.

Lightning brushed past Fang and made her way to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of vodka from the freezer and popping the top off of it. Fang followed behind her growing more concerned as she watched her girlfriend take a swig at the drink. "Claire," she said.

"Lightning," corrected the pinkette as she glared at the tanner woman. Sometimes Fang could get away with calling her by her real name, but this time was different.

"Lightning…" Fang said slowly. She put her hand over the glass to stop Lightning from taking another sip of the alcoholic beverage. "love, tell me what happened. Why did you get fired?"

Another glare was given to the Pulsian, but the aqua irises softened as emerald ones gazed at them. Lightning sighed and lowered the glass to the counter. "I messed up," she said as she leaned against the counter. "All I had to do was train some new recruits. That was it." She sighed and turned her back towards Fang pressing her palms onto the countertop. "Why can't I do anything right?" She mumbled before picking up the glass once again.

It broke Fang's heart to see the one she loved so distraught. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around the other's waist. "Don't say that," she whispered into her ear. "You work so hard and do the best you can. I'm sure those recruits just had hard heads. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Lightning shook her head and leaned back against the taller woman as she drank from the bottle. Fang lifted her hand from Lightning's stomach and grabbed the bottle. "Enough of that," she said as she took it and set it behind them. She then leaned down and kissed her soft forehead. "You just need a warm bath and some rest, love." she whispered.

Looking up into emerald hues, Lightning sighed once again. "I guess you're right," she said. It had been a long day and it was getting late.

After the bath, which was drawn by Fang complete with candles and rose petals, Lightning trudged into the bedroom and laid beside the huntress with an audible sigh. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. A small smile found its way to her lips, but it soon faded. "I'm so tired," she mumbled.

Fang smiled at the other's voice. "I know, Sunshine." said Fang softly. It had been a while since she had used the nickname, but she could tell it calmed the pinkette a bit. She felt as she relaxed in her arms. "Rest well, love." The woman said as she planted a kiss on the back of Lightning's neck.

The paler woman nestled into Fang's touch and closed her eyes. To her surprise, she felt sleep coming to her quickly. She succumbed to it willingly, letting it take her over and relax her in and out.

Fang was glad when she heard the gentle breathing of the sleeping woman in her arms. She buried her nose in the pink tresses and smiled a bit closing her eyes. She was worried for Lightning. What would the other do now? She was jobless. Fang would definitely do anything she could to help her girlfriend get through this hard time. She hated seeing her so upset and didn't want her drowning her sorrows in vodka, which is what Lightning tended to do often. It scared Fang when she did that. She was afraid that the pinkette would drink herself to death. That was why she only kept a single bottle of vodka in the house. Once that was gone, Fang wouldn't allow Lightning to buy another one for a long time.

Soon, Fang was in a deep sleep. She hadn't even noticed that she fell asleep until she was pulled from her slumber by a trembling, sobbing form beside her. She opened her eyes to find Lightning curled up and hugging a pillow to her stomach. Her eyes were closed tight as if trying to keep the tears from falling, to no avail. "Lightning?" asked Fang in a panic as she sat up.

Lightning tried to quiet her sobs as she heard the voice of the other. She buried her face in the pillow and wiped her tears away only for them to be replaced just seconds later.

Fang was concerned. She reached out and pressed a hand to Lightning's arm gently. "Love…" she mumbled. "What's wrong? Why are you crying." She watched as Lightning hesitantly removed herself from the pillow and sat up to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy but she looked angry.

"Because you're going to leave me!" She shouted.

Fang was taken aback. Why would she think such a thing? She loved Lightning more than she could even describe. She would never let her go. She would die for the woman. "No," she said sadly. "No, I would never do that. Why would you say that?" It hurt Fang to know that Lightning thought such a thing. Was her love not strong enough?

"I don't deserve you," Lightning began as she stared down at the bed sheets. "I just cause distress and mess everything up. I can't do anything right. I'm destroying my body with all of the drinking I do. I-I just…" Lightning stuttered. Her breath hitched in her throat before she let out another sob. "I just can't understand why you're here with me…"

Fang felt tears of her own brimming up over her eyelids. Seeing Lightning in such a devastated state was heartbreaking. Without thinking, Fang gripped Lightning's shoulders and pulled her into a tight and warm embrace. "Where is this coming from?" She whispered. "You're so important to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You don't give yourself enough credit. You can do more than I've seen anyone else do in my life. So you drink a lot. Yeah it's concerning, but we can fix it. So you messed up. You're human. You're allowed to mess up. If anything, I don't deserve you. You're so spectacular. You try to make everything so perfect and you do a hell of a great job at it. But not everything can be perfect. Because no one is perfect. I'm here with you because I love you. And I never want to be without you. I love you, Claire. You're my sunshine."

Lightning couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't think she would ever hear that from anybody. Her arms slowly wrapped around Fang, returning the tight embrace. "F-Fang…" she stuttered before burying her face into Fang's shoulder and crying some more.

The tears slid down Fang's cheeks as she felt the tears on her shoulder and back. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She had never seen Lightning so distraught. She had always been such a strong soldier, never allowing her true feelings to show. But now, she was broken. And that was okay. Even the bravest of soldiers deserve to break down.

Fang slowly and gently began rocking Lightning, trying to lull her back to sleep. Soon, she began to hum, which then turned into a song. She sang softly, almost whispering it to the pinkette.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take," _she pulled away from Lightning for a bit to look into her eyes and press a kiss to her forehead. "_My sunshine away."_ She then pressed a soft kiss to Lightning's lips as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Lightning looked up at her with sad eyes, but she smiled a bit at her. Fang smiled in return. "There's my sunshine." She said as she cupped Lightning's cheek.

Lightning leaned forward and rested her head on Fang's chest listening to her heartbeat. "I love you, Fang." she muttered.

Fang ran her hand through pink tresses. "I love you too, Claire." She said happily.


End file.
